


another cat

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Three sentence Thursday [7]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	another cat

Alec opened the front door and walked over to his boyfriend giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Alexander, Your back! Why have you got the cat carrier? Did you have to take the chairman back to the vet."

Alec opened the carrier and brought out chairman meow, then reached back in removing another small grey kitten. "Alexander, why is there another cat in your hands?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. The chairman must get lonely and" he lifted the cat and held it in Magnus' face "look how cute he is!"

"Well this certainly is a surprise."

"The nice kind?"


End file.
